Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory, e.g., RRAM, and Flash memory, among others.
Memory devices are utilized as volatile and non-volatile data storage for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically uses a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Memory devices can comprise memory arrays of memory cells, which can be arranged in various two or three dimensional configurations. Circuitry coupled to a memory array can be arranged in a substantially planar configuration, for instance. Interconnections are used to couple memory cells and associated circuitry.